Sue Murphy
Susan "Sue" Murphy is the wife of Frank Murphy and a part time Plast-a-Ware sales representative (a parody of Tupperware.) She also suffers from depression and is prone to mental breakdowns. Sue is the one who tries to keep everyone in her family happy enough from trying to kill each other. She is voiced by Laura Dern. Biography Sue played softball in high school, her team making it to the championship. At some point she began dating Frank Murphy. After Frank returned from war, Sue became pregnant with their first son, Kevin. They married and Sue became a stay at home wife and mother. Eventually she had two more children, Bill and Maureen. Feeling bored at home she eventually took a job selling Plast-a-Ware. In Saturday Bloody Saturday she has a full on emotional breakdown stemming from the feeling that she has nothing outside of being a wife and mother. In F is for Halloween she gets offered a promotion at Plast-a-Ware, which she accepts (despite Frank's attempt to stop this.) At first she enjoys the job, but as time goes on she begins feeling stressed and like her boss is taking advantage of her. Personality Sue is a soft spoken woman who obviously loves her family very much. Though, like her husband, she succumbs to the stress of daily life rather easily, and this manifests itself in screaming matches with her husband. She doesn't seem to know what she wants in life, as being a stay at home mother left her anxious and bored, yearning for more purpose in life. Her job though, leaves her drained and stressed without much time to herself. Family and Relationships Frank Murphy Frank is Sue's husband. The two have a loving but strained marriage, mainly due to financial reasons. This stress causes both Sue and Frank to be extremely volatile, and they often get into loud verbal arguments. Kevin Murphy Kevin is Sue's oldest son. She is much more lenient towards him than Frank is, and she tries to be understanding towards him. She did get upset with him when she found out he was failing several of his classes, but was proud of him when he managed to get a C. It was later revealed that as a child an accident caused Kevin permanent brain damage and because of this, Sue believes this is the best he can hope to do. It's implied she feels very guilty over this fact, and because of this treats Kevin very delicately, and tries to get Frank to do the same. Bill Murphy Bill is Sue's youngest son. She is generally sweet and maternal towards him, though he often gets ignored in favour of Kevin and Maureen. Sue wishes Frank would do more to discipline him when he acts out. Maureen Murphy Maureen is Sue's youngest child and only daughter. She seems to be a little more aware of Maureen's rebellious nature than Frank is. Sue tried to encourage Maureen after Frank told her there were no girl astronauts by telling her women would be astronauts some day. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 9.36.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 10.30.26 PM.png|Sue in her Plast-a-Ware blazer Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 10.29.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 10.28.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 5.26.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 5.25.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 5.25.03 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Murphy Family